


it's cheating, you know that right?

by spoke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	it's cheating, you know that right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazesuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/gifts).



Seto ignored his little brother for as long as possible, hoping he’d give up and go away, but when he finally finished the coding he’d pretended to be absorbed in, Mokuba was still there. “Yes, Mokuba?” 

He’d used the best innocent tone he had, but by the frown on Mokuba’s face it hadn’t worked. “What is this, Seto?” He asked, and held up one of his finest recent designs.

So what if it was overpowered? It was for his Blue-Eyes.

The look on his face must’ve been something, because Mokuba sighed and flipped it towards him. “We talked about this, big brother. You can’t keep stacking the odds this way!”


End file.
